Alerte à Mary-Sue !
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Mary-Sue sur vos écrans! Elle sort avec le fantôme d'Ace, Law, Smoker, Mihwak... Elle a tué Kidd d'un simple regard... Elle rend toutes les filles jalouses... Elle a un tableau de chasse, un beau physique... Applaudissez Mary-Sue ! 1. Mary-sue Nabilla ! Mary Sue introvertie 3. Mary-Sue sadique ! Interview de Law ! Manque d'inspiration, l'émission se termine. Merci !
1. Chapter 1: Bref, je bad

Alerte à Mary-Sue !

* * *

><p>Bonjour, me voilà, votre présentatrice préféré ! Accrochez-vous à votre fauteuil, aujourd'hui notre invitée est Mary-Sue !<p>

Qui dit invitée spéciale, dit mesures spéciales. Pour le bien de nos auditeurs nous allons vous cacher toutes les parties compromettantes de Mary-Sue.

Ah, voilà notre star détestée, dont les yeux vairons rouges/dorés et les cheveux blancs et bouclés, tirant sur le noir à la pointe, à la volumineuse poitrine de 175 Z...

**-PARDON ? Excusez-moi, mais en tant qu'enfant bien élevée, je vous dirais que ma poitrine fait du 180 ZZZ ! **

Oh, désolé Mary-Sue D. LaReineDesChiantesCestMoiMaisVousLeSavezPas.

**- Ce n'est pas grave** _(Sourire d'hypocrite)_

Quel beau sourire vous avez, cela dévoile parfaitement vos dents blanches et droites, on dirait de l'ivoire !

* * *

><p><em>(Moment de silence)<em>

... Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Mary-Sue ? Aurais-je malencontreusement dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire sous peine de recevoir une fontaine ?

**- Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...** _(Une unique larme argentée coule de sa joue, sans reniflement disgracieux)_

* * *

><p><em>(L'écran se coupe brutalement les spectateurs râlent, puis il se rallume)<em>

Excusez-nous. (S'assoit confortablement) Alors Mary-Sue, parlez-nous de vous, de votre passé qu'il ne faut absolument en parler à personne mais tout le monde le connaît.

**- Je... **(_Baisse les yeux)_ **Je viens d'une grande famille de pirate du coté de ma mère, la femme la plus connue du monde ! Malheureusement elle est morte à ma naissance... (se triture les doigts, longs et fins, manucurés d'une extrême précaution). Mon père est un tyran, le roi des démons. Je viens donc de l'enfer, pour retrouver mon ami d'enfance Trafalgar Law et rencontrer Ace D. LePauvreMalchanceuxQuiARencontréMary-Sue. J'ai hérité de tous ses pouvoirs, je maitrise les 4 éléments. J'ai aussi le Haki des Rois et...**

Cela suffira pour le moment, la suite s'il vous plaît.

**- Désolé. Bien sûr mon père me bat et j'ai eu une rencontre fatidique avec JK Rowling en lui priant de laisser Sirius Black en vie.** _(Lève les yeux en larmes)_ **Elle l'a tout de même achevé, résistant à mon si beau visage.**

N'oubliez pas que nos auditeurs ne voient pas votre visage par simple précaution. Vous avez tué Eustass Kidd de cette manière il me semble ?

**- Oui c'est ça et-**

* * *

><p><em>(INSTANT PUB)<em>

Revenons à nos moutons, Mary-Sue vous dont le visage dégage une telle beauté malgré la cicatrice qui vous recouvre le visage, dites-nous, en toute honnêteté. Qui sont vos amants ?

**- En ce moment, je suis avec le fantôme d'Ace et Law mais Law ne sait pas que je suis famtomôphile. Mais je suis déjà sortie avec Law, Kidd –avant qu'il ne meure- Luffy, Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks, Marco, Thatch et pleins d'autres !**

Nous vous soupçonnons d'être de mèche avec Smoker... Est-ce vrai ?

**- Oui ! Bien sûr !**

Vous rendez-vous compte, Mary-sue que tous les pirates du monde voudront vous tuer ? Ah, j'oubliais, Zeus vous a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs en échange de la paix dans le monde.

_(Mary-Sue sourit grandement et croise ses jambes longues et chevalines à faire cuire avec douceur)_

**- Mais tout le monde m'adore, Coralie* ! Oh, **_(elle se gratte le nez Mais avec une de ces classes !)_

Qui a-t-il ?

**- Je suis enceinte depuis quelques temps mais la grossesse est difficile. Même Lawounet chéri ne trouve pas de solution.**

Félicitations _(Hypocrite)_ ! Depuis combien de temps ?

**- Presque 6 mois ! **

6 mois ? Votre taille est pourtant si fine que vous passeriez au travers de barreau sans mal !

_(Le ventre de Mary-Sue n'est aucunement gonflé, mais ses tenues plutôt chic –Pauvre Law qui paye tout- laissent paraître son nombril, si beau, et sa peau de porcelaine qui semble briller au contact des projecteurs)_

* * *

><p><em>(Les spectateurs bavent)<em>

Nous allons euh... vous laisser régler vos problèmes, hein et à la prochaine pour un nouveau numéro de **Alerte à Mary-Sue** !

C'était Coralie votre pré-

**- AU REVOIR MINAAAA ON SE REVERRA BIENTOT J'ESPERE.**

Pas moi. Bref, à la prochaine pour une rencontre avec la Mary-Sue coincé du cul au passé très difficile !

* * *

><p>*Coralie est mon vrai prénom.<p>

Des **reviews** pour le retour de Mary-Sue ?

N'oubliez pas, si _notre émission_ ne reçoit pas assez de** reviews** nous l'arrêterons à votre plus grand regret.

Coralie, La directeur en chef.


	2. Chapter 2: Change de boulot Coralie !

1 2 ! 1 2 ! ALLOOOOOO ! Test du micro ok !

...

Merde, ça tourne !(se recoiffe)

Bonjours très chers téléspectateurs, répondons tout d'abord à vos questions ! (je répondrais aux inscrits plus tard désolé ! Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions pas normales.)

Juju hop : MERCIII Happy New Year Too !

Shiay : Tu voulais la suite ? Et bien la voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours (sourire colgate)

Lilalie : Le titre de notre émission sort euh... De mon frère. Tu as raison, anti-mary-sue en force ! -on verra plus tard pour tes idées, hu...-

Jokykiss / bidimathique : Merci beaucoup -Les filles ? je pense...-

Nous revoilà donc pour un deuxième numéro **d'Alerte à Mary-Sue.** Nous sommes cette fois-ci accompagnés de la Mary-Sue déprimés. Comment allez-vous Mary-Sue ?

**Vous, vous me vouvoyez... ? Tutoyez-moi, je ne suis pas si importante dans ce bas-monde... **_(reniflement gracieux)_** Si je pouvais mettre fin à mes jours...**

Oh, euh... Vous –euh- TU es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui dites –euh- DIT donc ! Ne soit pas si triste, regardes tous ces spectateurs qui t'aiment !

_(Public : OUHHHHHHHHHHH)_

**-Vous avez raison** _(fin sourire, étirant ses lèvres roses) _

Tu es déprimée, mais pourtant si belle ! Quel homme ne te tomberait pas dans les bras ! Avec tes cheveux roux, ton regard d'argent et tes tâches de rousseur. Et pas un gramme de graisse !

En **vérité... je n'arrive pas à prendre du poids... Vous voyez**, _(musique nostalgique dans le fond)_ **quand j'étais petite, j'étais une esclave à la solde de Doflamingo.** –STOP AUX INJURES JKIFF CE PERSO**- En plus de me violer** –CHUUUT**- il ne me donnait rien à manger, et à 10 ans, il m'a obligé à manger un fruit du démon. Le fruit copi-copi.** –CLICHE-

**J'étais si malheureuse que Lawi-kun m'a pris sous son aile et avec lui et Bepo on a réussi à s'échapper.** _(Unique larme sur la joue, serre les poings_) **Si jamais je le retrouve, je le tues** _(regard très noir)._

_(Buvant un verre voit son verre exploser)_ MON ICE TEA ! Ah euh... belle histoire. Attends, deux minutes.

_(A l'oreillette)_

**Bordel Coralie ton micro est foutu !**

Désolé patron !

**TU payera CE MICRO !**

Chef oui chef !

_(Retour au moment présent) _

Je suis désolé Mary-Sue.

**Law m'a mis dehors et...**

Ah parce que ce n'est pas fini ?! Oups désolé !

**Je disais il m'a mit dehors et j'ai trouvé refuge chez Barbe-Blanche –père pour les intimes- .**

**Mon père était un grand chercheur pirate, et en vue de mon fruit du démon je suis très recherchée. Presque autant que Barbe-Blanche lui-même !**

Et ben ! J'adore accueillir des criminels ici (_sourire forcé mode FERME TA GUEULE)_

Sinon quoi de neuf dans votre vie sentimentale.

**Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Thatch me fait la cour depuis que je l'ai ressuscité –j'ai copié les pouvoir de Mary-Sue N°1- Marco 'espionne sous la douche et j'aime Ace –aussi ressuscité- mais lui non **_**(**__Explose en larmes)_

HELLLLLLLP BESOIN URGENT DE MOUCHOIR STUDIO ONZE !

_(une chèvre arrive courant avec quatre boites de mouchoirs les yeux bandés par un rouleau de couturier)_

Merci Brant (sourire)

**De riiiiiiiiiien ma Bellllllllle.**

Oui, Brant est une chèvre bloggeuse ! C'est ma chèvre de compagnie, comme Sengoku ! Bref.

Mary-Sue, votre crise de nerf est passée ?

**-JE VAIS LE TUERRRRR** _(rire démoniaque)_

...Je crois que... enfin qu'on... avait compris...

_(Mary Sue tombe dans les pommes)_

Je crois que c'est ici que s'achève notre émission. BRANT VIENS NETTOYER !

**-OUIIIIII BÊÊÊÊHHHHH** _(arrive en courant avec des talons aiguilles) _

Oui. Brant est multitâches. Pour la prochaine émission votez pour votre invitée préférée !

Mary-Sue sadique (Law au féminin)

Mary-Sue sauvage et baka

Mary-Sue négligée

Votez en reviews et surtout...

**JOYEUSES PÂQUES !**

Brant : CE QUE VEUUUUUUT DiiiiiiRE ma PATRO-BÊÊÊH c'est de REVIEWER COMME DES MALBêëË-DES et de vous éclater devant cette émission ! à plus ! (Clin d'œil chèvre)


	3. Chapter 3: Laisse mon bras tranquille !

Bonjour chers téléspectateurs !

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau numéro d'Alerte à Mary-Sue !

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon manque de temps mais j'ai une attèle au poignet, et ce n'est pas super pour écrire !

* * *

><p>Répondons aux reviews !<p>

Guest : La Mary-Sue négligée est vraiment récurrente, si tu regarde bien il y en a partout autour de toi, les pauvres filles qui n'attendent que de se faire chouchouter !

Shina-ariz : Ta question sera posée ! _**POSEZ TOUTES LES QUESTIONS QUE VOUS VOULEZ AUX **_**MARY-SUE**_** ELLES SERONT EN GRAS ITALIQUE DANS LE TEXTE.**_

Juju-LoveManga : Malheureusement pour toi Law au féminin est au rendez-vous aujourd'hui ! Et oui Doffy est un flamant. Doffy est méchant. Mais Doffy est claaaasse !

* * *

><p>Accueillons sur notre plateau la Mary-Sue SADIQUE !<p>

_(Applaudissements envahissant la salle)_

**-MERCI A TOUS ! Vous avez gagné une journée de vie** (_sourire-qui-fait-très-peur)_

Bonjour Mary-Sue, comment allez vous ?

**-Très bien dites-moi. Votre gorge m'a l'air **succulente (se lèche les lèvres) **aurais-je le droit d'y goûter ?**

**-PERSONNNNE -BÊÊÊÊH- N'A LE DROIT DE TOUCHER PATRONNÊÊÊ ! (**_arrive en courant mode ninja)_

Repos soldat Brant. Non je ne pense pas_. (Sueurs froides)_Revenons à nos chèvres. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

**-Je découpe des cadavres et j'essaie d'inventer le premier zombie non-artificiel. Je peux vous emprunter votre bras ?**

Non j'y tiens, sinon plus d'émission !

* * *

><p>C'est bizarre on dirait un <em>Law féminin<em> devant moi...

**- NE ME COMPARE PAS A CETTE –BIIIIIIIIP-** _(Oui quand c'est Law, je censure)_ **C'EST UN PETIT MERDEUX QUI M'A FAIT CHIER PARCE QUE ****monsieur ****EST CHIURGIEN ! JE VAIS LE DÉCOUPER EN PETITS MORCEAUX LE FAIRE BOUILLIR DANS UNE POÊLE LE DENUCLER LES YEUX ! JE VAIS LE TUER A PETIT FEU ! **_(Rire ultra-sadique) _

Euh... il a fait quoi ? _(rire nerveux, prend discrètement le manche à balai derrière)_

**-Il m'a donné du laxatif ...**

Oh. En parlant de ça, question de _**Shina-ariz : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive lorsque tu as la gastro et que ton cher et tendre est dans les parages ?**_

**-C'est gênant tout ça. Je te le ferais regretter Shina-ariz. Où habites-tu ? **(_rire de tarée mentale)_En **répondant à ta question **_**: Kidd ? A ton avis ? Il se fout royalement de ma gueule avant de verser du laxatif dans mon eau.**__ (Soupir__**)**_** On est tous pareils chez les Kidd Pirates.**

Quelle ambiance. Super. Rappelle-moi de jamais monter sur ce bateau. Autre question, indirectement posée par loranna : _**T'es t-il déjà arrivé, Mary-Sue de trouer tes vêtements au combat, ou autre... ?**_

**-Ces questions sont définitivement bizarres. **_**Mais non, puisque grâce au fruit du démon hyper puissant de toutes les Mary je ne troue jamais mes habits au combat. Mais Kidd me les arrache souvent. Il est un peu Sado-Maso sur les bords.**_

Merci Mary-Sue pour cette interview ! A présent vous pouvez retourner à votre bateau !

* * *

><p>Mais vous, chers lecteurs ! <em>(vous pointant du doigt)<em>Avez-vous des questions –privées ou non- a poser aux mary-sues ?

Prochaine émission, soit :

-La Mary-Sue Baka

- Interview exclusive de Trafalgar Law et impressions sur toutes les Mary-Sues qui le harcèlent.

- Interview exclusive du fantôme de Ace attrapé grâce aux services de **SOS Fantômes** !

Votez maintenant chers lecteurs, car l'émission ne continue que grâce à vous ! **ET BRANT EST TOUJOURS D'ACCORD !**

* * *

><p><strong>-TSCHUUUUUUUUUUUSSS -<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Seigneur pardonnez-nous !

Bonjour et bienvenue à notre émission !

J'ai enfin décidé qu'elle serait publiée tous les week-ends_( là j'ai pas pu, désolé !)_, à par quant l'auteur aura la flemme.

* * *

><p>Bref.<p>

* * *

><p>Répondons d'abord <strong><span>zazou<span> (t'aimes le Roi Lion, toi ? Non? )** Merci t'es gentille, mais l'unanimité a décidé que ce serait Law notre invité ! Une prochaine fois peut-être !

D'ailleurs revenons à nos oignons, puisque Trafalgar Law lui-même est en notre compagnie !

(Groupies en chaleur : NYAAAAAAAAAAA)

* * *

><p><strong>Law :<strong> **Merci. Miss, rappelles-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?**

Je crois t'avoir promis que Brant pourra être ton cobaye, puisqu'une chèvre qui parle ce n'est pas courant.

**Law :** **Je ne vais pas opérer Bepo non plus. Je réclamerais mon prix à la fin de l'émission.**

Si tu veux. Alors, commençons. Pourquoi toutes ces filles te courent-elles derrière ?

**Law :** **Aucune idée.** _(sueurs froides -ce qui est rare-)_ **Mais ce sont les seules personnes qui arrivent à me faire « tomber amoureux » dans toutes les fanfictions ! Les auteurs sont horribles-pires que moi-, et m'obligent à dire des trucs que je ne veux absolument pas dire !Le jour où ils seront en face de moi...** (_rire inquiétant)_

Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie là. Je n'en fais PLUS partie... Si tu devais les décrire en un mot ?

**Law : Envahissantes !**

Pourquoi cela ?

**Law :** **Elles sont beaucoup plus recherchées que moi -et je suis leur capitaine, tout de même- me tiennent tête, sans que je puisse les découper pour plonger leur corps dans de l'acide. Et elle sont trop intelligentes. Ça m'énerve au plus haut point.** _(fronce les sourcils)_

Oh. Hm, et comment sont-elles la plupart du temps ?

**Law : Elles sont fortes et me sauvent la vie, me repêchent ou je ne sais quoi encore. De plus, dans leurs fiction, ma libido est calme pendant au moins 50 chapitres si il y a un lemon ! Sinon je suis obligé de-**

Stop, pas de détails, ce site n'est pas -encore- pornographique. Abstiens-toi.

**Law : Ne me donnes pas d'ordres...** _(dégaine un tout petit peu son nodachi)_

Désolé Seigneur !_( voit sa vie passer devant ses yeux)_

**Law : ça va passer, pour cette fois** (_se frotte l'arrête du nez en soupirant)_

C'est pas amusant comme interview ! Nos spectateurs veulent du rire ! Hein ?!

_(spectateurs : OUIIIIIII)_

* * *

><p>Dis nous les détails les plus gênants de ta carrière.<p>

**Law : Non.**

S'il te plaît ? Allez (yeux de chien battu)

**Law : N-O-N.**

Bon, l'interview de Trafalgar Law s'arrête ici. Un mot de fin ?

**Law : Le prochain qui fait une fiction sur moi le regrettera.**

Ça, c'est fait...

* * *

><p>Chers téléspectateurs, vous avez remarqué que l'émission <strong><span>n'était pas très longue,<span>** donc ajoutez-nous **des rubriques !** Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues, immersion d'une journée avec Mary-Sue, interview, et encore plus de rire !

_**Donnez votre avis !**_ (Il est toujours pris en compte)

_… BRANT VOUS AIIIIIIMEUHHHH..._


	5. Chapter 5: Suicide immédiat

Coucou ! Pour pardonner mon retard (_ bah oui aller retour Strasbourg + Robin des bois...)_, les émissions seront plus longues désormais.

Réponses aux reviews :

**HikariOnePiece :** Oui Brant s'en ai sorti. Mas moi j'ai du ressusciter. Plusieurs fois même.

**Juju hope :** Merci à toi pour ta review

**XKasatka :** Non. Y a des gosses dans le monde qui regardent cette fiction. J'ouvre pas une cellule de psychanalyse. Hors de question.

**Juju-LovelyManga** : rubrique ajoutée ! Et Law, t'imagine ? Déjà qu'ils en bave avec Doffy. Nous, on le garde prisonnier.

* * *

><p>Bref, merci à tousToutes venues du monde entier pour regarder ma fic. _(Même les chinois et tout. Je me sens populaire d'un coup)_

Revenons au principal. Aujourd'hui, après l'interview de la Mary-Sue baka et les impressions de Zoro, nous nous attaquerons à un sujet sensible : Comment éviter les Mary-Sue ?

Vous voulez faire une fiction mais éviter à tous prix que celle-ci se fassent oublier ? Vous voulez que les lecteurs soient happés par votre histoire ? Vous trouverez votre bonheur ici ! (_ET DU PAIN CHAUD ? ET DES BRETZELS!)_

La Mary-Sue ici présente rentre maintenant dans la salle, ses cheveux blonds volant dans un vent imaginaire, et un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Elle s'assoit mais manque de tomber du fauteuil.

Oups, désolé, elle est tombée du fauteuil. Rien de cassé ?

**-HIHIHIHI** _(sourire éclatant)_ **moi ? Jamais ! Nyaaaa**

Hé bien vous êtes de bonne humeur, dîtes-moi ! Comment allez-vous ?

**-Toujours très bien SHIHSHISHI. Hier j'ai mangé du chat, et pis aujourd'hui je m'attaque aux kangourous ! Nyaaaa**

Qu'y a t-il d'extraordinaire ? _(froncement de sourcil) _vous êtes d'Australie ?

**-HAHAHA non, justement Nyaaaa j'adore mangé des trucs bizarres ! Et pis c'est extraordinaire avec mon sens de l'orientation de BIIIIIIIIIP ! … Pourquoi y a-t-il un bip.**

Pour les petits enfants. C'est dangereux pour leurs cerveaux. Imaginez, la côte de l'émission descendrait à zéro. Bref.

**-OHHHHH C'EST NUL ! JE PORTE PLAINTE ! Nyaaaa AHAH JE PEUX PAS CHUI PIRATE Nyaaaa**

Pourquoi vous dîtes toujours Nyaaaa à la fin de vos phrases... ? _(désespéré, cherche un fusil)_

**-Nooooooon. Ça me rends plus intelligente. Nyaaaa **_(redresse la tête, fière de ce qu'elle a dit). _**Okey ?****Nyaaaa**_(sourire réservé à Luffy uniquement)_

Euh... d'accord. On va dire ça, hein. _(Où est ce fusil ?) _Vous avez des ambitions ? (Merde, il est tombé!)

**-Je deviendrais la femme la plus forte du monde ! Nyaaaa Pour ça que je suis dans l'équipage de Luffy ! Nyaaaa**

Oh. Et votre vie sentimentale alors ? (_glisse doucement sa main derrière le coffre)_

**_-_Je veux être avec Zoooooroooooo-Kuuuuuuuun 3 Il est trooooooooooooooop beau ! NYAAAA C'est un p***** de Dieu ! Nyaaaa... Attends... **_(passe un doigt sur sa bouche boudeuse puis regarde la présentatrice d'un air sérieux)_** Tu n'as aucune vue sur lui j'espère ?! Nya ?!**

Gné ?_ (se casse la gueule, la tête sur la plancher, les lunettes de travers) _Non non ! Aucune je le jure sur la tête de Brant_ (déjà, je tiens pas trop à cette chèvre...)_

**-Okey ! Amies pour la vie ?(**_Smile étincelant)_

Si tu veux... _(sourire très hypocrite) _Bon. Brant va te raccompagner à la sortie pour que je puisse continuer l'émission. A plus tard ! _(Mary-sue se casse, après mille jérémiades)._ Ou pas.

* * *

><p>BRANT ! DEUX DOLIPRANES, ET UN NUREFLEX S'IL TE PLAÎT !<p>

-BEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH Ouiiiiiii ! (arrive)

Je vais me suicider. La mort c'est cool. Une corde. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Illico presto.

* * *

><p><strong>-Et moi ? Jfous quoi ?<strong>

Oh ! Notre salade préférée ! T'as trouver ton chemin ?

_-(râle)_ **Non, c'est ta chèvre bigleuse qui m'a emmené. **

Je me disais aussi. Sinon, cool la vie ?

**-Ça va. A part cette folle dingue sur le bateau tout se passe bien. Comme d'hab'**

D'ailleurs, Mary-sue te laisse-t-elle indifférent ? Et pourquoi ?

**-J'en ai rien à faire de cette gamine, elle est pire que Luffy et Love-cook réunis ! Et pis merde, hein. Elle est chiante. Si elle était pas dans l'équipage, elle serait morte. Tranchée en deux. Ou en quatre. Oh pire on s'en fout.**

Ça, c'est fait. D'autres impressions ?

-Zzzzzzzz

Okey. Nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur cette partie...

* * *

><p>Maintenant, le plus important ! Vous ! Lecteurs et auteurs, vous voulez écrire une fiction avec un OC ? Vous ne savez pas comment éviter ce piège qu'est la <em><span>Mary-sue attitude <span>_? Nos envoyés spéciaux (moi moi et moi) nous ont récolté quelques infos utiles.

Commençons pas le Commencement :

-Mary-sue a TOUJOURS un D. dans son nom. TOUJOURS. A part si votre personnage fera quelque chose d 'extraordinaire dans sa vie, aucune utilité. Voyez, Nami et Sanji n'ont même pas de nom.

-Les fruits du démons. Les Mary-sue en ont souvent un. Fruit de l'eau du vent, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie encore. Des trucs super-badasse-jt'en-fous-plein-la-gueule-t'es-mort. Okey ? Vous n'avez aucune idée ? Demandez, j'ai assez d'imagination pour les auteurs en sèche. Si elle en a pas, c'est parce qu'elle est spéciale. Sauf que ça se peut pas. Bref.

-La passé. Ça, c'est le pire. Mary-Sue a une enfance des plus horrible, pire que toutes celles des Mugiwaras réunies. Elle est souvent esclave (et termine la plupart du temps chez les Hearts) ou fille d'un **TRÈS** grand pirate (du genre Roger -oui Ace a une sœur, problème?- ou Barbe-Blanche. (Qui a environ 80 ans, et une fille de 20 ans. Narmol.)

-Elle est plus intelligente que la moyenne, sait lire toutes les écriture, de toutes les langues, connaît l'histoire perdue. Est la clef de l'histoire ! Plus intelligente que Robin -qui est déjà une sacrée intello- Bref 123443232444345 de QI et une tactique à toute épreuve. TOUJOURS.

-Mary-Sue est TOUJOURS belle. Les cheveux longs -de toutes les couleurs, ou souvent _« noirs corbeau » _elle a les yeux verrons mélangés d'or et d'améthyste. Bref une beauté. Pas un poil de graisse. Une grosse et opulente poitrine, ou inexistante. Parfois elle ont des cicatrices, pour leur rappeler leur douloureux passé. _Les Mary-sue ne sont jamais dans la norme._

-Mary-sue est aussi suicidaire, mais s'en sort de toutes les situations seule. Parce qu'elle est la fille de Zeus. CAPICH ?

-Mary-sue attire tous les beaux mecs. Law, Kidd (parfois) Luffy, Zoro, Ace... Tous ! Par contre, aucune ne se tape Teach. (OH MON DIEU C'EST LE GROOOOOOS MÉCHANT QUI A TUE ACE D'AMOUR)

-Mary-sue est très souvent fleur bleu. TREEEEEEES SOUVENT. -moi qui déteste ça...-

Bref, Mary-sue est tout sauf normale. Elles envahissent notre forum et internet tout entier ! Gardes à vous, jeunes auteurs (_ou vieux en manque d'expérience)_

* * *

><p><em>Retrouvez nous la prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventure, dans <em>_**ALERTE A MARY-SUE !**_

**En attendant, j'ai dépassé les 1000 vues ! Merci à tous de lire cette parodie ! Reviewez soyez pas timides. (En plus vous êtes beaucoup d'inscrits...)**

**BEUSOUUUUUUS BAVEUXXXXX  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Avé Césarienne !

Hey ! Chers lecteurs bonjour ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau numéro d'Alerte à Mary-sue ! -C'EST LES VACANCEUHHHHHHHHHH- /SBAF/

Répondons tout d'abord aux _fans_ :

May : 3 reviews à toi toute seule ? Merci en tout cas ! Et oui je caserai ça quelque part dans l'émission... Mary-sue représente les OC exagérées, avec tous les pouvoirs et tous les malheurs du monde en gros. _(sinon google est ton ami)_ Oui. Brefouillons.

Et Brant m'a avoué être amoureux de toi _-et n'est pas shooté à la beu soi disant passant-._ C'est une révélation, non ? _(et je suis pas tarée... je crois?) _J'ai aucune fixation sur Law _-non... jamais- _

Hempo : Kalifa ? J'essayerai mais je ne te promets rien _(alors là absolument rien)_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, après l'interview spéciale du fantôme de Ace, ensuite, viendra la mini interview de Brant -tellement voulue par May- et notre nouvelle rubrique <em><strong>« les armes de Mary-sue »<strong>_vous présentera les Katanas. Une autre nouvelle rubrique, _**« les fruits du démons que Mary-sue ne possédera jamais ! »**_

Commençons avec notre invité, Portgas .Ace !

_(applaudissements)_

**-Merci !**(_smile fantomatique) _**je suis heureux d'être parmi vous !**

Alors, Ace, comment vas-tu ?

**-Aussi bien que peut l'être quelqu'un revenu à la vie miraculeusement ! Je dois ça à Mary-sue, car elle possède ce grand pouvoir, sans avoir mangé de fruit du démon. C'est super, même Satch est revenu ! **

Je suis heureuse pour toi. En parlant de Mary-sue, comment la trouves-tu ?

**-Elle est super mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux changeants !** (_étoiles dans les yeux) _**Même Père l'adore -parce que lui aussi est ressuscité- elle a le respect de tous les empereur et son pouvoir est encore plus fort que tous ceux de l'équipage réuni ! Si Père ne peut plus continuer un jour, ce sera sûrement elle le capitaine. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle est sympa mais ça devient collant à force. Comme de la super glu, tu v- ZZZzzzz.**

Oui Oui. Je vois. Euh... ça va ?!

**-Il est juste endormi. BÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊH...**

Pourquoi personne m' a prévenu que _**Monsieur **_était narcoleptique ?! Explications !

**-Gné ? **_(se retrouve avec la trace de la table sur la joue) _**Tu disais ?**

Euh... Rien rien. Mary-sue est dans quelle flotte ?

**-Oh, ça dépends des fics. Souvent dans la mienne, parfois chez Marco -je ne sais pas comment elle fait vu qu'elle est complète- ou rarement avec Satch.**

Ça ne m'étonne même plus. Je suis trop habituée. _-Après avoir lu presque toutes les fics françaises ça se comprend-._Tu la supporte.

**-Je prends tout le temps des calmants. C'est chiant à la longue. Mais bon, c'est ça ou on fait la fête tous les jours. C'est vrai j'aime bien ça, mais POURQUOI ? **

Pourquoi quoi ?

**-POURQUOI LA VIE?! POURQUOI LA MORT ?! POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ?! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie !** _(secouant la présentatrice comme un prunier, qui fait tomber ses fausses lunettes)_

HELP patient numéro 82 cellule 17. Emmenez le concerné ! (Bah oui, c'est juste la 82ème fois qu'un personnage perd la boule, plaignez la présentatrice)

Je veux des calmants vite. Ou moi aussi je deviendrais tarée et Schizo. BRANT !

**-BÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊH J'arrive !**_ (arrive avec un chariot de calmants)_

_(se shoote aux calmants)_ Brant on va faire une émission sur toi !

**-Sur moi ? BÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊH Je suis tout ému !** _(larmes aux yeux) _

Déjà présentes-toi.

**-Brant, 6 ans. Chèvre couturière et assistant de Coralie. Pelage blanc. Et je suis le meilleur ami d'Alberta, la chèvre de Sengoku.**

Ok, Maintenant parles-nous d'autre chose.

**-BÊÊÊÊH Je sais pas. Et je dois aller m'occuper d'Harry Potter. Passez le Bonjour -BÊÊÊH- aux lectrices** _(se barre en courant comme un dératé)_

Ouais. Ok. Ciao. Bye-Bye. Continuons !

* * *

><p><span><strong>LES ARMES DE MARY-SUE : <strong>(proposez, je prends tout!)

Today, nous vous présentons les magnifiques katanas de Mary-sue, à la lame bleutée ou rougie par... je sais pas. Du colorant peut-être ? Leur garde est sertie de diamant, de rubis ou d'émeraude, et ce katana se porte toujours à la ceinture de Mary-sue. _(vous savez, le nodachi de Law repose sur son épaule, et un katana se porte aussi bien dans le dos!)_ Bien sûr, Mary-sue, maîtrisant l'art du katana à la perfection, est capable de se battre en robe de mariée avec une traîne de 40 kilomètres en faisant des saltos arrière, sans aucune gène. Elle maîtrise tellement bien cet art qu'elle peut contrer Mihwak « Œil de Faucon » sans aucun problème, et peut battre Vista « l'épée fleurie » d'un seul coup. Elle va même piquer le rêve de Zoro. « Je deviendrais la plus forte épéiste au monde ! »

Bien sûr, elle a appris à le manier dès son plus jeune âge, bien avant de parler, et même de marcher. Son premier mot n'était pas « maman » mais « katana » _-ce qui est bien plus compliquer à dire selon moi- _Bref, Mary-sue est une reine dans ce domaine -et pas que-.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LES FRUITS DU DEMON QUE MARY-SUE N'AURA JAMAIS :<strong> (proposez, je prends tout)

Le Fruit de la Graisse : Ce fruit permet à son possesseur de vomir de la graisse par TOUS les trous, de se transformer en graisse jaune et pâteuse. Pourquoi Mary-sue ne l'aura jamais ? Imaginez, obligée de prendre 30 kilos pour son fruits, pas si esthétique que ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas la classe de dire « TORRENT DE GRAISSE ! » En bref, même si ce fruit est un logia, Mary-sue le jettera à la poubelle. (personne ne le voudrait, après tout, tout le monde doit toujours penser comme elle!)

Le fruit de la baleine : Ce Zoan vous donne la faculté de nager et de vous transformer en baleine. Vous pouvez aussi -ou non- faire varier votre poids. Pourquoi Mary-sue ne l'aura jamais ? Mais Pardi ! Une baleine, c'est gros, moche et ça n'a aucun intérêt pour notre héroïne. A part pour finir sa vie sous c avec Sébastien et Polochon, ça ne sert à rien. _(musique de coquillage « SOUS L'OCÉAN, SOUS L'OCÉAN, ESCLAVAGES ET PRISONNIERS ! /sbaf/) _

Le fruit de hamster : Un fruit qui sert à rien ? Mais non ! Il y a toujours une utilité à ce fruit. Imaginez, vous vous transformez en hamster pour voir tous les commandants de ShiroHige sous la douche ? Ne saignez pas du nez, voyons ! Ais Mary-sue ne l'aura jamais, parce même si elle est perverse -ou au contraire tout à fait innocente- ce fruit n'est pas assez badass pour elle. (_Imaginez le fruit du poisson rouge... « Ou suis-je ? »)_

* * *

><p>Bref, pour finir cette émission<em> (je crois que la longueur est de plus en plus longue)<em> je vais faire une rapide présentation de la... présentatrice. Moi quoi.

Nom : Tu sauras pas. Cherche pas, y a que Mary-sue qui sait ça.

Prénom : Coralie. Mais ce nom de merde n'est un secret pour personne.

Surnom : Carotte. Kiwi. Pingouin. Coco. Bref comme vous voulez.

Age : 14 ans. (« c'est pas trop jeune » ? Oui et alors?) -à la Phinéas et Ferb AHAH-

Profession : Assistante clinique de toutes les Mary-sue en dépression, accessoirement présentatrice.

Caractère/ Santé mental : Schizo. Bipolaire. Tarée. Cinglée. Conne. May décrit ça tellement bien ! Je vais pas m'éterniser. Vous le savez déjà tellement bien.

Bref.

* * *

><p>Reviewez, donnez des avis, des conseils ! J'ai dépassé les 2.000 vues ! Je suis heureuse vous ne savez pas à quel point !<p>

Bref. Le petit bouton en bas vous fera voir Law en string, dansant et chantant avec doflamingo sur du Ketchup dance !

**(!) je tiens à m'excuser à toutes les auteures dont l'OC réunit toutes ces caractéristiques, mais... c'est du vu et du revu. Si vous êtes débutante dans le monde de la fiction, ça passe encore. Sinon, remettez-vous -un tout petit peu- en question. Le but de cette parodie est de vous faire comprendre quelle place prend Mary-sue sur internet. Merci de votre compréhension.** _(Et j'espère ne pas te froisser, petite feuille de papier fragile!)_


	7. Chapter 7: Adieu, je me suicide !

Bonjour, Bonsoir à vous chers téléspectateurs !

* * *

><p>Vous avez pu constater que je n'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment. Et je vous annonce donc, avec grand regret, <strong>la fin de cette émission.<strong>

En effet, votre présentatrice_ (moi en l'occurrence)_ suit atteinte d'une maladie très grave.** La page blanche**. Elle vous harcèle et vous poursuit jusqu'à... ben que vous trouviez une idée.

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais l'émission s'arrête ici.

_**Merci** _à tous les téléspectateurs, et téléspectatrices d'être venu(e)s lire cette fiction ! -oui, même ceux qui ne review pas-

En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir fait rire, et merci pour tous vos gentils messages x)

Allez, je m'en vais, la cape au vent, me suicider au pied de cette falaise.

**Ciao !**

**_PS: En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d'idées de fiction, mais je n'ai pas le courage de les réaliser, et mon imagination est vraiment débordante ! Si quelqu'un veut que je lui fasse un scénario précis, qu'il me le dise, et si j'ai des idées, je vous les communique !_**

Votre présentatrice bien aimée, (ou pas)


End file.
